


The 5 Times Dalton’s Family Stole Sawyer and the 1 Time He Had Him All to Himself

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [39]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Salton, dads!Klaine, husbands!klaine, lots of cute Salton fluff here, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Somehow, even when Sawyer’s come over to the Anderson-Hummel home to spend time with Dalton, Dalton’s family manages to steal his boyfriend away for various things — and Sawyer’s way too nice to refuse.It also doesn’t help that Dalton’s family absolutely adores Sawyer. And it doubly doesn’t help that Sawyer adores them right back.A fun, sweet Salton 5+1 involving the whole Anderson-Hummel family!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Dalton Anderson-Hummel/Sawyer Montrose (OCs)
Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364230
Comments: 20
Kudos: 88





	The 5 Times Dalton’s Family Stole Sawyer and the 1 Time He Had Him All to Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall receive! PaellaIsComplicated has been asking me for more Salton, and I finally wrote some! It was actually a blast to write; I really missed these kiddos. I haven’t done a teenage Anderson-Hummel kids-focused fic in awhile, and Salton hasn’t been the focus of one for even longer. So here you go!
> 
> Enjoy!

**1\. Tracy**

“So I stole the last of the scones Dad made,” Dalton quips, carefully balancing the plate and two mugs of tea. “I’m pretty sure Finn had dibs on them, but he probably won’t hate me if he knows they went to you.”

He looks up to find his bed completely empty, devoid of his boyfriend, who he had just left between episodes to grab a snack.

“Uh, Sawyer?” He calls, setting the scones and drinks down on his desk. “Babe?”

The jack-and-Jill bathroom door is open, and Dalton’s eighty-percent sure that his boyfriend isn’t hiding somewhere preparing to jump out at him. He’s about to start searching the hallway when his phone dings in his pocket.

 **Sawyer** : I’m in Tracy’s room. heard you yelling from your room

Dalton pockets his phone and heads to his sister’s room, stopping dead in his tracks as he opens the door.

“Hey Dalton,” Tracy greets, slightly muffled by the sewing pins held temporarily between her teeth. “I’m borrowing Sawyer for a minute, sorry.”

“What do you think?” Sawyer grins, turning his hips slightly to show himself off.

Dalton’s jaw literally unhinges itself and drops to the floor as his brain short-circuits. His boyfriend, who was formally wearing a soft and adorably snuggly pair of sweatpants, is now dressed in a sinfully form-flattering mini skirt.

“It’s a little tight on me,” Sawyer admits, admiring himself in Tracy’s mirror. “But it makes my legs look great.”

“Um,” Dalton manages eloquently. “Why?”

“I’m making my friend Milena a skirt for her birthday,” Tracy explains, putting down her supplies. “I needed someone to try it on so I could do the final adjustments. Sawyer’s a little bit bigger, but he’s got the right amount of ass for what I need.”

“Oh my god,” Dalton says as Sawyer wiggles his hips cheekily. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Do you like it?” Sawyer asks, raising an eyebrow. “I think it makes my ass look fantastic.”

Dalton forces his eyes to travel back up to Sawyer’s face. “I don’t think Tracy wants me to answer that honestly while she’s in the room.”

“Actually, I’d just appreciate it if you could wait to answer that until he’s out of Milena’s skirt, thanks,” Tracy retorts. “But you do look hot, Sawyer.”

“Thank you,” he nods proudly. “If I’ve learned anything from your dads, it’s that fashion has no gender. Maybe I’ll look into getting a skirt or two.”

“Oh my god,” Dalton squeaks. This is quickly becoming a problem — his very masculine, muscular, jock boyfriend in a skirt is doing things to him that he’d rather not like to experience in front of his sister.

“What, do you not like the idea of that?” Sawyer teases, clearly catching on that Dalton likes the idea of that _very_ much. “Because I’ve seen pictures of both of your dads in skirts, and they looked great.”

“Ooh, yes, that androgynous menswear line that Dad did ages ago?” Tracy asks, and Sawyer nods. “You’re right, those looks were incredible. And Pops modeling for him? Power couple.”

“Are you saying you think our dads are hot?” Dalton remarks, and Sawyer grins as Tracy helps him carefully step out of the skirt.

“Dalton. Anyone with eyes knows your dads were hot back in the day,” he deadpans. “And they still are.”

Dalton scrunches up his nose. “I don’t know how I feel about knowing that you think that.”

Sawyer rolls his eyes. “Come on, babe. I promise, you have no competition. Especially in your very married, father-figure dads.”

“Sawyer, your pants,” Tracy tosses him his sweatpants from across the room, which Sawyer slips on after he catches them.

“Let’s get back to Netflix, okay?” Sawyer leads Dalton out of the room, leaving him wondering how Sawyer got this comfortable with his family.

**2\. Audrey**

Loud music echoes from the living room as Dalton shuts the front door behind him. He’s exhausted from a long day at work — his summer job at a children’s theater has him working eight hour days this week, the preparations for their mid-summer musical well underway. All he wants to do is take a shower and then fall into bed for an early-evening nap before waking up to eat four hours later.

“Audrey, please turn down the music so I can crash for a bit!” Dalton shouts, rubbing his eyes as he walks into the living room.

“What the hell?” 

“Hey, babe!” Sawyer greets, turning and waving briefly as he continues to follow the instructor’s directions on the TV, working out alongside Audrey.

“I didn’t know you were coming over!” Dalton yells above the noise, and Audrey grabs the remote to blessedly turn the TV’s volume down a few notches.

“Audrey invited me,” Sawyer shrugs. “Last time I was over for dinner, she had told me about these dance workouts to musical theater music. I told her she should call me up the next time she did one.”

“This one is Hairspray’s best hits!” Audrey comments, continuing to following in the dancing.

Dalton sighs. “Okay, cool. I’m going to shower and nap, so could you please keep it down a bit?”

“No problem!” Sawyer calls. “Can I nap with you when I’m done here?”

“Yeah,” Dalton replies. “Just don’t get into my bed all sweaty.”

“Sounds good, babe!”

**3\. Finn**

“Hey, wasn’t Sawyer supposed to carpool home with you after practice today?” Dalton asks as he approaches Finn’s normal after-practice crash couch, having just finished an essay for AP Lit when he realized that his boyfriend should’ve been interrupting his homework at least fifteen minutes ago.

“Finn?” Dalton calls, rounding the couch after receiving no response. “Oh.”

Curled up on the couch together, completely entangled, are his twin brother and his boyfriend. They’re both clearly drooling on each other, mouths open and shoes barely kicked off before they evidently fell asleep unintentionally, Finn’s phone lying on the floor while Sawyer’s sits just a few inches away from his outstretched hand.

It’s kind of adorable.

Dalton takes out his phone and snaps a few pictures, and even though he really would like to spend a little time with his boyfriend before his curfew, he’ll let him sleep. He, and Finn, obviously need it.

**4\. Kurt**

“That smells great, Dad,” Dalton yawns, following the scent of waffles into the kitchen. “Have you seen —“

Sawyer turns around at the stove, his hair still mussed from sleep and a sweet smile on his face. “Kurt’s teaching me how to make fruit compotes.”

“We’ve got blueberry and raspberry cooking already,” Kurt comments, walking out of the pantry with a bag of sugar in hand. “Got any other requests?”

“Apple, if you have time,” Dalton answers. “I, um, didn’t feel you get up.”

It’s still strange sometimes, even after more than a few sleepovers at his house, knowing that his dads are aware that they’re a couple and letting Sawyer still spend the night. He doesn’t take that for granted in the slightest — but seeing his dad and his boyfriend making breakfast together on a Saturday morning settles strangely in his chest.

“Apple it is!” Sawyer declares, but quickly glances to Kurt. “Uh, do we have the ingredients for apple compote?”

Kurt nods amusedly. “We do.”

“Apple it is!” He repeats, winking over his shoulder at Dalton.

The front door opens and shuts, and Blaine breezes into the kitchen to refill his water bottle after his run. “Morning, everyone.”

He gives Kurt a quick kiss in passing, patting Sawyer on the shoulder as he scoots by the stove. “When you’d get up, Dalton? You weren’t up when I left.”

“I just got down here a few minutes ago,” he answers. “Sawyer, how long have you been up?”

He shrugs. “An hour or so. I’m still on my practice schedule, and I didn’t want to wake you.”

Blaine grins in Dalton’s direction as he moves to head upstairs to shower. “He’s a keeper.”

Sawyer ducks his head and focuses on the compotes again, a blush rising to his cheeks as he feels Dalton’s gaze on the back of his head.

“He is,” Dalton agrees, despite his own blush. “Especially since he’s making me waffles.”

“They’re not just for you,” Sawyer retorts, biting back a fond smile.

**5\. Blaine**

“So you just drag the brush down — don’t go in both directions, just the one — along this line, there you go,” Sawyer instructs, and Dalton finds his boyfriend sitting right next to his pops at the kitchen table.

“What’s going on?” He asks amusedly, and Sawyer beams his blindingly beautiful smile across the table.

“Sawyer’s giving me painting tips!” Blaine replies, looking up from his canvas. “I used to be pretty crafty back in the day, but I haven’t tried picking up a paintbrush in a really long time.”

“We’re following a Bob Ross tutorial together,” Sawyer explains. “Blaine’s doing a great job for a beginner.”

Dalton circles the table to stand next to his boyfriend, peering over his shoulder. “Oh my god, babe, this looks so good!”

At his pops’s quirked eyebrow and anticipatory look, Dalton laughs slightly. “Yours looks great too, Pops. I’m impressed.”

“Well, Sawyer’s helped me a lot,” he admits. “And Bob’s direction has too. But I don’t want to steal your boyfriend for too long, Dalton, so —“

“Oh, no, it’s okay,” Dalton interjects, pulling up a chair next to Sawyer. “If Sawyer’s okay with it, I don’t mind you finishing up. I’ll just watch.”

“Thanks,” Sawyer smiles. “I was hoping we could finish up. I think Kurt will be really surprised if we finish by the time he gets home.”

“You think?” Blaine beams. “I’d like that.”

With a final fond glance at Dalton, Sawyer unpauses their YouTube video.

**+1. Dalton (finally)**

“Sawyer, please, I am literally disgusting,” Dalton groans into the phone. “Just save yourself and don’t come over, okay?”

“Babe, I’m bringing you soup and your homework. And that’s final.”

Dalton sighs, sniffling. “Why do you have to be such a nice boyfriend?”

“Because I love you no matter what phlegm monstrosity is coming out of your nose or mouth.”

“That’s romantic.”

“I think so. See you soon, sweetheart.”

If Sawyer’s pulling out the ‘sweethearts,’ Dalton knows there’s no convincing him otherwise, so he just wraps himself tighter in his blankets and relents. “Fine. Bye.”

Less than a half hour later, Sawyer pushes open Dalton’s bedroom door with a knock. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re incredibly grumpy when you‘re sick?”

“I get that from Dad,” Dalton remarks, peeking his head out of the top of his blanket pile.

“That doesn’t even —“ Sawyer shakes his head. “Anyway. I brought you soup and lemon and honey tea; I figured that might make your throat feel better. Now, do you want to watch TV while we snuggle or do you just want to snuggle?”

“Sawyer Montrose, if you even try to climb into this cesspool of a bed —“

“I’m snuggling you,” Sawyer protests, grinning. “It’s the best medicine. Speaking of which, have you taken any medicine recently?”

“Yeah, Pops literally checks in on me every hour and Dad texts me from work to remind me to take medicine, eat, and drink water,” he relays, coughing on the end of it.

“Good,” Sawyer nods, dropping onto Dalton’s bed before he can say no again. “Now come here, let me hold you.”

“No, I’m so sweaty and disgusting and I haven’t even brushed my teeth or showered today,” Dalton moans, rolling away from his boyfriend.

“Dalton. We both got the stomach flu on the same day in Mrs. Denlinger’s algebra class in eighth grade,” Sawyer says. “We were puking side-by-side in the nurse’s office while we waited for our parents. This is definitely not the grossest I’ve ever seen you be.”

“But you’re my boyfriend now, and back then we barely even knew we liked guys,” Dalton retorts. “You’re supposed to think I’m sexy.”

“I think you’re sexy all the time,” Sawyer assures him. “But you’re sexiest when you cooperate and let me cuddle you. You’re sick and I want to take care of you.”

Dalton sighs, rolling back over and scooting into Sawyer’s waiting arms. “Fair warning, you’re in the snot zone now.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these kids with all my heart.
> 
> This fic is my 99th Glee fanfiction posted fo AO3. Wow. That’s actually insane to me. Thank you so much for your endless support of my writing, and stick around for the 100th fic! The fic itself isn’t going to be anything specifically surrounding 100 (although, with Glee, that could be fun), but I will be announcing an activity that I’m putting together for my Instagram to celebrate!
> 
> Again, thank you all for your kudos and comments! They mean the world to me!
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine
> 
> Vote for me in the fanfic awards [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%253A%252F%252Fs.surveyplanet.com%252FDe3tXBDK9&t=MzE0MzBiMzIxYzMzODk2Y2M0ZTc5MmFkOTBmM2QwYzgwZDFmYTkzZixhYWUwN2MzOGNjOTQ2ODZjZjVmODcwZmViYzI2ZTU2Y2I2ZjdjNzA0&ts=1596301187), if you’d like!


End file.
